freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen rider Dyna (Episode7) Powered Atacker
Part 1 KF: so witch world are we in Dyna: AtacKiva's world KF: @#$%, so close Gouka: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Dyna: Gouka Gouka: Waz up KF: (I thought that language wasn't invented til around 1990) What in the name of Undead are you here Jiend: yo Dyna: Tankyuu Jiend: I brought him here because for some reason when I sealed him he had a purple card so i can't seal him so Jiend: Henshin Gouka: Henshin KF: Henshin Dyna: this is pointless but, Henshin GolDriver: Kamen rider... Duplicator (Dyna drags Jiend to the mirror world then transforms into his normal form) Dyna: lets settle it here and now Jiend: Sure GoldDriver, and JienDriver: Atack rider.. Slash (Dyna and Jiend fight withsparks flying everywhere for 5 minutes) Dyna: @#$%@#$ this is pointless GolDriver: Atack Rider, Blast (Dyna Blasts Jiend nocking him on the ground) Goldriver: Final Atack Rider... Dyna: It's Over!!! GolDriver: Dyna (Blast) (8 Cards make a line between Dyna and Jiend. Small on Dyna's side but large on Jiends side) KF: STOP! (KrystalFear cuts card with his sword Imploading the blast of the card injuring KrystalFear) Dyna: NO !!! Part 2 (Dyna took KF to an ally in AtacKivas world and put bandages on his forhead and Arm) ...... Dyna: Sorry about that KF: it's alright it's just that Your A good guy and you shound't do that. I got kicked out board for Nearly killing Leangle. Dyna: Ya.... I wanted to defeat him because he Eliminated my Teacher Kaito Daiki KF: hey Isn't his last name Daiki he was his son Dyna: Ya speaking of which. Whats your name KF: my name I Never had one Every one Calls me KF. Even before I Started Becoming KrystalFear. It's Probaly My inicals Dyna: Right, but what ????: I know his name (Kf and Dyna look towards the man wearing a dark blue tux and a Lion Mask) KF: who are you ????: Call me Mr. Nanmon Mr. Nammon: I will give you scrabled letters so you solve it. heres the letter (Mr.Nammon hands a peice of Paper with "koatzieaf" KF: what are you- (Mr. Nammon disapeared) KF: were'd he go? Dyna: look (dyna pointed to the building with a woman standing on top) Dyna: thats "Sai" an allie of AtacKiva KF: lets go Dyna: right (Krystalfear seems to be fine with not knowing his own name, why?) (10 minutes later) KF: hey stop Dyna: @#$%@# how do you have so much energy!! Sai: who are you KF: Kamen rider KrystalFear, do you know were Kamen rider u-tak-eva is? Dyna: @#$%@#$... it's... Atac- cramp cramp craaamp Sai: pathetic KF: so Sai: hunting himself Dyna: what Sai: Ryuukiba AtacKiva is a human, however the energy from Takiva has made a Vangir of him the Harp vangire capable of using Sound attacks. KF: He's being hunted and you wn't even HELP!? Sai: My power are nutrilized because I can only become Rho when Ryuukiba in his human form is not in combat. KF: is he still alive Sai: of course he is nothing on earth can destroy him, idiot KF: then why can't you help him Sai: I am weak in this form KF: then i will help him, Henshin KFbuckle: REMOTE (the REMOTE card brounght the Gazzel, Tiger, and Dragonfly undead from there cards) KF: find Ryuukiba he looks like.... what does he look like Sai: *sigh* Black hair with red an orange eyes and has his arm covered up in bandages KF: what she said (the undead left quickly of there tremendous speed followed by Sai leaving) Dyna: those undead are some of the fastest why are you comitted KF: tell me have you ever heard of "Kazuma Kenzaki" Dyna: yes he was the original "Kamen rider Blade" and tried to eliminat Kamen rider Decade KF: I tried to turn him back to human but i failed because nobody assisted me thats why i have all 55 original undead (an exposion occured) Dyna: thats our train ticket Part 3 (dyna and KF went to the explosin and found the Harp Fangire) Dyna: Henshin KF: look theres Ryuukiba Dyna: i got this you get him to safety KF: right Dyna: all right then ugly GolDriver: Kamen rider... Dyna: take this GolDriver: 4X Strider (Dyna battled the Harp Vangire dodging everymove charging by the sun light) GolDriver: Attack Rider... Dyna: Adios el Harpo GolDriver: Solar Burst (Dyna forhead and leg lighted up and did a double flip kick destroying the Vangire) Dyna: yes ????: mmmmhf mhph mhph mhph mmmmhph Dyna: Takivat: bwa im going to kill that purple @#$%@#$ for shoving me in this monster, MASTER AtacKiva: Takvat Takvat: I missed you sorry i was shoved inside that thing and- *rumble rumble* Dyna: umm what happened to the Vangires soul it wasn't swallowed by a dragon (out of the sky appeared a giant monster) KF: what is that Jiend: its the monster that appears when a Vangire soul isn't swalloed up Dyna: Tankyuu! Takivat: thats the @#$%@#$ that put me in that vangire Jiend: nice to see you to JienDriver: Kamen rider... Zolda, Riotroopers, Delta, Garren, Ibuki, Drake, Jiend: go ride the monster and destroy them. (the kamen riders jumped onto the monster) Sai: Ryuukiba AtacKiva: Sai Takivat: lets trasform into AtacKivAxe Atackiva: right Takivat: Bite AtacKiva: .... Henshin (Ryuukiba transformed into Kamen rider AtacKica) AtacKiva: lets go Sai, Fussel Takiva: Rho Axe (Sai turned into an axe and transformed Atackiva into AtacKivAxe) AtacKiva: hmmmph lets go KF: right: Henshin GolDriver: Attack rider... Dyna: lets destroy the riders first KF: right KFbuckle: Whip, Electric, Punch, AtacKiva: lets go Fussel GolDriver: Burst KFbuckle: Thunder Slam TaKivat: Wake Up (Dyna, KF, and AtacKiva destroyed all of the kamen riders) Dyna: nowall thats left is the monster Goldriver: Final form rider... AtacKiva (AttacKiva turned into a dragon like verson of the monster) AtacKiva: what is this form Dyna: Dragonic Fighter AtacKiva: I can't hit it KF: leave it to me KFAbsorber: Change, Ongeki, KF: Ongeki form KF: Chouon Tenki (KF layed a wonderus rythem that weakend the monster) KF: Now (KF jumped of the monster) Goldriver: Final Attack rider... AtacKiva (Dragonic Fighter charged to the monster like a burning metorite) Dyna: it is destroyed (a portal opened up) Dyna: bye KF: bye Sai, Ryuukiba, TaKiva take care AtacKiva: by (when they left AtacKiva was down he realized he had been sliced) Nanmon: ha ha haa HSE4 reporting from AtacKiva's world "Eee" Category:Episodes